


What have you done to him? (Remake)

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Other, betrayel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Jack Frost took Pitch Black up on his offer to join him? Jack is a kid and is just looking for some comfort. What kind of comfort will he get and what would he do to get it? Find out soon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What have you done to him? (Remake)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write to "What Have You Done To Him?" I decided while playing a roblox game to build a skyscraper which takes forever to get gold on, that I would finally re-write this and slow my pace to add in more details.
> 
> ~Queenie

"We can make them believe! We'll give them a world where everything, everything will be-"

"-pitch black?"

"-and Jack Frost too. They’ll believe in both of us."

Jack knew what he shouldn't do, what he wanted to do, and he wasn't about to care about what anyone thought about it. The cold wind surrounding them both went by unnoticed seeing as both were quite used to it. Although it was rather comforting to feel something and answered Pitch's request. Well it was more of an invitation to join the dark side. "Alright, I accept." Jack said not having his memories back yet, but knew it didn't matter since the past was in the past. Pitch stopped hearing what Jack had to say and half expected him to refuse him after all that had happened.

"Come again?" Pitched asked confused trying to make sure he had heard right. Did the spirit of winter actually just say that to him of all people? It was astounding to hear such a thing he believed he would never have such a thing in his life. Jack threw the memory box of his far out off a hill and into the snow. Then he hit it with the snow force from his wand about to repeat what he had just answered to Pitch.

"You heard me, I'll join your side, you were right." Jack spoke watching Pitch's blank reaction to his words. "There is no reason to involve myself in the teeth, bringing joy to the world, or hope to children on Easter. I don't do sweet dreams for anyone in the world, that is not my job. And it is not my job to shine light down on others watching them all night long." Jack spoke thinking of how much he hated Manny for waiting three hundred years. Just so the man in the moon could tell him to protect children. So, what better way to do it than to try, and turn your enemy good. Nonetheless, there was one little problem he didn't think about. If he joined Pitch, what would become of him?

Walking over to Jack with a bit of casual elegance in his step, Pitch now stopped only a few inches away from the boy. Wondering what he was going to do. Would he run? Would he turn around to attack Pitch? He did have his staff with him and it would be a good blow to attack so close. A great way to take Pitch down or at least knock him off his guard. "You accept?" he asked, still bewildered then that faded to amusement. Jack wasn't doing this to protect the others or the children, he was making choices based on what he wanted. "Well done." Pitch placed his pale grey hand on Jack's shoulder over his heart. "Come to the dark side, Jack Frost." Pitch grinned a mischievous grin as he watched black sand travel from him to Jack. Creeping shadows were engulfing the boy little by little with a soft feeling gliding up his skin. A bit of fear appeared in Jack's mind. Pitch enjoyed every little bit he could feel lifting off of the winter spirit.

It was a cool type of feeling with a sense of warmth as the black sand soon engulfed them both. Creating a circular like barrier then faded just as easy as it had began. Jack wouldn't admit it, but he had loved the way he made him feel safe. It may have also had something to do with being close to Pitch that made him feel that way. "I do believe you look wonderfully frightening, my dear boy." Pitch said taking a step back to admire his handy work watching Jack step out of the black sand laying on the ground. "How do you feel?" Pitch asked to see what the boy would say to him.

Once the sand was gone completely it was clear to say Jack Frost didn't look the same anymore. His bright, blue eyes were a dark purple shade and his usually white hair was now black as ink. His clothes darkened with their shades as the now blue hoodie was a dark blue color and his pants were a deeper brown. It made his skin look ghost pale against the shades as the look in his eyes showed he was enjoying it. There was still a hint of gold in them which made for a haunting look. "Ready to take on the world" Jack smiled a grin that appeared more shark like than it did Jack Frost. It was a success, Pitch had created a dark version of Jack Frost. That was, after stealing him from Manny and the Guardians. There was something wicked in Jack's eyes, not only could he freeze the world now. But, he could create more than just that with Pitch's help over the nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> (Thank you for the comments and kudos that give me inspiration to keep writing)
> 
> ~Queenie


End file.
